Birth of an Avatar
by Dragonofseeingwinds
Summary: An alternate universe telling of the day that Shou Toramaru and Byakuren Hijiri met, and how they learned and lived together.


The flames flickered in her eyes as they moved through the forest; the villagers walking silent trying to find their target. She let out a soft growl as her soft paws carried her body through the undergrowth, her golden eyes keeping a vigil; watching the pursuers continuing their hunt. She had to get out of here before the yokai exterminator showed up, attacking the villagers now would be a waste of time.

There was a sudden shout causing her to burst from where she was hiding, knocking over one of the villagers before turning to run. The scared boy yelled as the rest of the group gave chase. Her heart was beating in her chest as the increasing amount of torches began to reveal her orange striped body.

"There it is! The Yokai is making a run for it!"

"Quick call the exterminator! We have to make sure this creature doesn't steal our food again!"

The tiger looked back as the voices rang out; turning past a large tree, and trying to get out of sight. Her eyes whipped around looking for the exterminator. She had heard stories from other yokai about how strong that woman was, and that if ever you came face to face with her, the best strategy was to run. Her body came to a sudden stop, as if a wall suddenly formed in front of her, bringing the fleeing yokai to an abrupt halt as she collided with some kind of figure. Collecting herself quickly, the fleeing yokai looked up to see who, or what, blocked the path. In an instant her paws shifted her body away from the being. It was her. It was the yokai exterminator. The yokai let out a growl as her hair began to stand on end.

The woman was wearing a black dress with a white shirt going up the center of the front, crossed by black strings. Her knee high boots had clasped belts from the ankle to the top. The woman's hair started light brunette at the bottom and slowly shifted into a dark purple at the top. The purple eyes beneath her bangs shimmered in the approaching torch light. She glanced back at the approaching mob, not wanting to take her attention away from the monster in front.

"There is a cave behind me."

The words stunned the tiger. She looked up to the woman, a wave confusion now filling her mind. Her mind reeled between the rock and the ever growing hard place. Was this some kind of trap? Why would someone so strong need a trap? The woman's voice caused her ears to twitch again. This time her tone was more rushed and demanding, but still soft and comforting.

"You have to hurry. I won't be able to placate them if they see you."

The tiger's tail twitched, and without another thought she swiftly moved towards the cave, looking up at her. Their eyes met; causing time to stand still, and in what seemed like the next instant, she was hiding inside the cave. Her new hiding spot was dark, it even was difficult for her to see any further beyond. Behind her the orange light of torches began to flood inside, and she quickly dove behind a protruding rock. She peeked out from behind, keeping her ears down to hopefully match the shape of the rock, to watch the collection of torches move towards the exterminator. Why did the woman tell her to hide? So many stories were told about how she ruthlessly dealt with any problem yokai. When the area in front of the cave was fully lit, the tiger shifted down to make sure she wasn't seen and began to just listen. Voices of the villagers began to raise up as they clamoured around the exterminator.

"Wow, you work quick, Lady Hijiri. Too bad I wasn't here to see the beast get eliminated. Although, this is another extermination without a body."

There was no response from the woman.

"Well how much is this one gonna cost?" The head of the village said.

Hijiri smiled lifting up a hand in typical buddhist prayer bowing. "There is no need for any kind of payment. I only wish to serve to keep the peace and safety of the villages."

A chuckle came from the man, he motioned to the mob behind him signalling that the hunt was over. There was a happy collection of mumbles as they turned around to walk back towards their homes. They had been out hunting the yokai for hours. The tiger peaked out again when she noticed the flames beginning to recede. She blinked when she saw Hijiri turn and kneel in front of the cave. Her low monotone voice began to fill the silent air with a prayer chant. Her voice was hypnotizing, and a few of the villagers seemed to stay to listen to the prayer. The hidden tiger watched from the shadows, her sensitive eyes barely able to pick out any shapes as the now-few torches danced in the night air. The only thing that alerted her to those that stayed were the mixed smells that humans seemed to be drenched in. Once again her ears twitched when she began to focus on the sound of the prayer. The stable tone began to relax her tensed body which was ready to run at the first sign of danger.

"If you want to be able to get past the village I suggest you get out of that form. Remaining like that would end up being troublesome."

The monk's voice snapped her from the hypnotized state. She looked up to see the brunette standing above her, still holding that same reassuring smile on her face. The tiger remained still as her eyes darted to either side looking for any way that she may use to escape. Hijiri's body remained an unmovable object, her eyes watching. The tiger let out an annoyed sigh as she allowed her form to shift. The sensation was nothing new, but still not something she was used to, as her shape began to change. Soon she was a young woman kneeling down in front of the monk. She had hair that was blonde with black lines going down the length. Her eyes remained the striking feline yellow with the tell tale black slitted pupils.

"Why did you protect me?"

Hijiri turned away and looked towards the mouth of the cave, and then back to the yokai behind the rock.

"Do you have a name?"

The question threw the tiger off as she watched the black-clad holy woman. She let out a soft sigh and shook her head.

"No, I was never given one..."

The priestess lifted her hand to her chin tapping it.

"Do you know my name?"

The now young girl looked down.

"Hijiri.. I heard the villager say it before."

Hijiri responded with a clap of her hands and giving another sweet smile.

"My full name is Byakuren Hijiri, and you're name is Toramaru Shou."

The name resonated in Shou's mind as she heard it. Shou returned the smile in kind and began to move from behind the rock, revealing her naked form to the woman. Hijiri laughed a bit shaking her head.

"Hmmm I think we will have to get you some clothes. We can't have you walking through the village..."

Hijiri's voice trailed off when she saw that Shou still had the ears and tail of a tiger. That was when it hit her. She had never seen a yokai like Shou before anywhere in Gensokyo. Her mind began to toss around ideas of the yokai's origin.

"Well, looks like we may need to hide those as well." Hijiri motioned to the ears and tail.

Shou looked down, seeing her tail still swaying behind her.

"It's as good as I can do. I decided against using this form since anyone could just pick me out anyway."

Hijiri nodded as she walked over, having pulled out monk's robes seemingly from nowhere. Shou was confused about how prepared this woman seemed to be. Was she prepared for this to happen?

"There is one thing though. Since I saved you, I expect you to come live and learn at my temple."

Shou turned looking at Hijiri in shock. Was she offering her someplace to live? It sounded so nice, it was almost too good to be true. As these thoughts moved around her head, the holy woman helped the tiger yokai into the robes. Shou watched close as her form was covered in the traditional garb.

"Why do you want me to join? What if I say no?"

Hijiri tied the sash from behind Shou and backed away when she finished.

"Well, to be honest I have been watching you for sometime now. I think that you would make a great monk, and I definitely wouldn't mind having some help with the temple. Besides I doubt you have anywhere else to go, right?"

Shou looked back at the woman.

"Wait, how would I make a good monk? I don't know anything about Buddhism. You must be pretty desperate if you are looking for a wild Yokai like me."

Hijiri laughed and patted the tiger yokai on the head.

"That honest response is just so refreshing." Hijiri smiled and began to walk out of the cave.

Something compelled Shou to follow the woman. She was strangely accepting for someone who seemed to be nothing more than a human, but the monk's presence was so overwhelming. Shou watched and let out an annoyed sigh. She ran to catch up with her savior.

They reached the village the next morning, Shou made sure to wrap her tail around her waist, and lifted the hood over her ears. Hijiri bowed to each person she passed, offering up a simple 'Namusa' to each one. Shou mimicked the gesture with each person as they made their way through the now busy main street.

They soon came to a long brick-laid path lined by trees, and Hijiri turned back to shou.

"You can take off the hood now. We are in a safe place."

Shou pulled back the hood, her tiger ears flipping upwards as she looked around.

"Where are we? This place is kind of barren isn't it?"

Hijiri chuckled as she pointed down the path to a large red archway lined with statues of bald men.

"We are almost to your new home. Here you will be able to be you, but there are rules to being a buddhist monk."

Shou sighed as Hijiri lifted a finger to signal that she was about to give a lecture.

"First rule, and the biggest, is No Alcohol. Second rule is that you must perform your prayers daily. Remember you're going to be training your mind and body, and that means discipline. You have a couple seniors there so I suggest you begin to learn to show some respect. Not everyone may enjoy your biting honesty. If you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask."

Shou immediately spoke up.

"Why didn't you exterminate me? You had the chance, and you saved me. You even lied to the villagers about fulfilling the duty they asked of you. Won't they be mad if they found out you spared my life, and even decided to take me in? Why save such a worthless yokai like me?"

Shou looked down at the road, her ears and tail drooping. In truth, she had no memory of where she came from. Her body always seemed to have a tenuous grasp on the world around her, as if held down by nothing more than string. She looked up when she felt Hijiri placed a hand on her chin. There was that reassuring smile once again as they looked at one another. That moment seemed to last forever before Hijiri turned and began to walk down the path. Shou stood in shock as the woman headed down the road without even answering her. She even said she should ask!

She snarled and turned to leave, but stopped. Was Hijiri testing her? Shou looked back still seeing Hijiri walking the path. A moment passed, and she let out a frustrated growl and chased after the woman. She would get the answers out of her no matter what.


End file.
